


The Only One

by thanksgodforgravity



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, One Shot, Teenagers, fluff fluff fluff, just fluff and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksgodforgravity/pseuds/thanksgodforgravity
Summary: Kala and Wolfgang discover together what it means to love and be loved.





	The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically born as an alternative version of my other story "Keep The Bad Things Out Of My Mind" (which will also be updated soon, I swear.)  
> I hope you like it!

I am so wrapped up in a daze   
Hopin' this is just a phase   
But when all is said and done   
I know you are still the one   
You're the only one

  
  


_ Professor Neumann took his subject very seriously, to him History was fundamental for the growth of every person, of every country; he didn’t want his students to simply pass his class with barely acceptable grades, he wanted them to put effort in their essays and learn from them. That’s why when it was time for the semestral group work he decided to pair up his best students with his… less motivated ones. He firmly believed there was no such thing as “bad students” but students that simply didn’t know their true capacities. _

 

_ Berner with Caplan, Fuentes with Velasquez, Onyango with Rodriguez, Bak with Gorski and, the pair he believed in the most, Dandekar with Bogdanow. _

 

_ The students didn’t appreciate his new plan at all, they were all too used to their own groups and friends, and the first few lessons were particularly hard; they bickered like teenagers did, some of them complained they had to the all the work, others that their opinions were completely ignored. It was difficult, he couldn’t deny it, but he didn’t give up and refused to separate them. _

_ He decided to shift to most severe ways: all the pairs had to give him the first draft of their essays before the due date and then he would ask them questions in front of everyone to make sure they had worked on it together. _

_ It didn’t go well. _

_ In every duo it was clear who had worked more than the other, or had simply memorized the topic and repeated it like a parrot. Much to his displeasure, he had decided to give terrible grades to everyone, hoping it would teach them a lesson. _

_ It did. _

 

_ The lessons that followed were more peaceful and each team seemed to finally work, everyone was working hard and putting their efforts in it, learning to communicate with each other and work respectfully together towards one final goal despite their differences. _

_ One particular duo seemed to impress him with their progress: Kala Dandekar and Wolfgang Bogdanow. _

_ At the beginning, it seemed like they couldn’t stand each other much to Herr Neumann’s disappointment; Kala was used to working alone and Wolfgang didn’t care enough to actively participate to their project, so they barely said a word during the lessons and blamed each other for their failure. _

_ But as weeks went by, and they understood they had to take it seriously, their interactions changed slowly, first with more murmurs during class, then these murmurs became uncontained laughters, not only inside the classroom but also in the school’s hallways and cafeteria. _

_ A beautiful friendship seemed to have been born during his classes, a friendship that encouraged them to be the best version of themselves, and he couldn’t be prouder. _

  
  


“Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday dearest Kala, happy birthday to you!” 

Kala is evidently embarrassed as she stares at all the people around her, singing and clapping, and tries to hide her flushed face with her long black curls.

 

Her boyfriend, however, doesn’t let her and hugs her tightly before kissing her temple, making her blush even deeper.

“You look beautiful.” He murmurs in her ear and she can’t help the tiny smile that appears on her face and reaches her eyes.

 

“Kala! Make a wish!” Felix screams at her and shares a knowing look with his best friend. She closes her eyes and blows out the candles; she is about to raise her head from the cake when Felix pushes her face into it, smearing chocolate frosting all over her cheeks and forehead.

 

Everyone laughs and Kala, despite the embarrassment, doesn’t get angry, she is actually amused by all it, and when she hears her boyfriend laugh as well, she decides to have some fun herself.

She takes a piece of the cake and smears it on his face, strands of his blond hair turning brown with dark chocolate.

 

He lets out an indignant groan and narrows his eyes at her mocking smirk before he takes another handful of cake and tries to throw it at her; she runs away from him, moving around the living room of her apartment in front of her guests, and he follows her like a prey, both suddenly forgetting their age.

 

“Kala! Wolfgang! Stop it immediately!” Priya Dandekar shouts at them, her face red with anger and shame, she points at the bathroom and orders them to go wash themselves. 

They glance at Sanyam and Irina, both hiding a joyful smile behind their hands, and try to stop grinning as they go to the bathroom.

Once inside, they start laughing freely. 

 

She loves his laugh when they’re alone, he doesn’t try to lower it and he throw his head back without a care in the world. It took him a long time to completely be himself with her, to let her know a part of him no one knew, and she cherishes that.

 

“How old are you again?” He asks her between laughs.

Kala opens her mouth in disbelief and shouts, “You started it! You and Felix!”

He shakes his head disapprovingly and takes her face in his hands to give her a quick, tender kiss where their smiles make their teeth collide.

 

“Happy birthday, babe.”

“Thank you,” she looks at him adoringly, “your birthday is six days away, do you already know what you want to do?”

 

Wolfgang shrugs casually and moves to splash water on his face, cleaning himself before helping her do the same.

“I don’t like big celebrations. I just want to be with you, my mother and Felix. That’s all.”

She smiles at his honesty and frowns when she checks her reflection in the mirror; most of her light make-up got ruined because of the frosting and the water and she wipes the remains of it with a towel.

“Felix said something about going out and drink all night.” 

 

“Maybe.” It’s clear partying isn’t in his birthday plans which, quite frankly, surprises her. He rarely says no to an opportunity to party with his friends, she doesn’t always approve of that, but it has never been a problem in their relationship.

His sudden lack of interest surprises her and she knows there’s more he would like to say.

 

“We could do something together to celebrate our birthdays.” Kala suggests and he glances at her from the corner of his eye.

“On my birthday?”

“Yes. I don’t mind waiting, it’s not like I have anything planned for today.”

It’s true, they don’t anything special planned for the day. Wolfgang had tried to make her first birthday together a special one but she had refused, insisting on having a family lunch at her home.

They will celebrate anyway the day after, with a day trip to the lake with their friends, and she simply wants to spend all day with him before having to share him with everyone else.

 

Wolfgang seems to consider it for a few seconds before nodding.

She wraps her arms around his neck and touches his forehead with hers, “We could spend all day together doing things we both like, have dinner with your mother and Felix…”

“Just you and me all day? Sounds like torture.” He smiles teasingly and squeezes her waist.

Kala laughs before kissing his chin, “It will be… amazing. I know that.”

They stare at each other without muttering a word, their eyes speaking their true intentions, and their tiny smiles accept their silent invitation. 

 

And with a final passionate kiss, they start eagerly waiting for that day, knowing it will change forever their relationship.

  
  
  


_ Riley and Amanita suddenly stopped talking the moment  Kala sat down next to them and she noticed that immediately, her eyes narrowing as she asked them what was wrong. _

_ “Nothing.” Riley said and smiled to her friend, clearly not wanting to worry her. _

_ “Then why did you stop talking?” _

_ Amanita sighed deeply, her eyes moving from Kala to Riley before opening her mouth, ignoring Riley’s warning. _

_ “We were talking about you and Wolfgang.” _

_ “What about us?” _

 

_ Kala and Wolfgang had been close friends for the last two months, their friendship had been surprising at first but by then everyone was used to them. Even their own friends. _

 

_ “I think he likes you and Riley thinks I’m completely insane.” She blurted out and quickly took a bite of her apple. _

_ “Amanita!” Riley scolded her and they started bickering in low whispers, unaware of Kala’s reaction. _

 

_ Kala stared at her hands and gulped, suddenly feeling too warm inside the crowded room. _

_ “Wh-What do you mean?” She stuttered hesitantly. _

 

_ “I mean that… He has quite the reputation with girls, we all know that, and I fear he might try something with you as well. You’re my friend and I worry about you.” _

_ Amanita had never been Wolfgang’s biggest fan, that was well-known, she didn’t like his arrogance nor his sarcasm, claiming the girls’ attention filled his head with unnecessary confidence. _

 

_ Kala looked at Riley, expecting her to say something about it as well, but she merely held her hand supportively. _

_ “I appreciate your concern, Amanita,” she tried to keep her voice calm and steady, “but you don’t have to worry about that. Wolfgang is my friend, nothing more.” _

 

_ Amanita shook her head and gave her a sympathetic smile, “Sweetheart, I noticed the way he looks at you. He wants you.” _

 

_ One thing she didn’t know, while Riley did, was that these type of feelings had started to grow in Kala’s heart and she had been trying so hard to ignore them in the past weeks, so unequivocally sure he could never reciprocate them. _

_ Hearing from her friend that, somehow, he could actually feel the same made her feel suddenly hopeful and afraid; it could be true and her life would turn into a romance novel, or Amanita could be completely wrong and he would break her heart  with one single sentence. _

 

_ \--- _

 

_ Kala saw him standing outside the school’s entrance, lighting up a cigarette while the cold December breeze brushed his hair, and she admired his beauty before gathering the courage to walk to him. _

_ “Hey.” She smiled timidly, her hands trembling from the cold and the nerves. _

_ Wolfgang turned around to look at her and greeted her, his eyes widening at the sight of her. _

 

_ “Do you want to walk home together? Or maybe you’re waiting for Felix?” _

_ “I’m not. Let’s go.” _

 

_ They walked side by side and talked about everything and nothing; they felt comfortable around each other, comfortable enough to tease or talk about important topics. _

_ In the past two months they had grown to appreciate and know each other in ways other people didn’t. _

 

_ “So Felix said ‘Fuck it’ and made out with Daniela in front of her boyfriend.” Wolfgang told the story as he chuckled, clearly amused by his best friend’s antics. _

_ “What?” She asked incredulously. She had come to know Felix as well during her friendship with Wolfgang but she still got surprised every time she heard things like these. _

_ “Yes. That’s Felix. She even kissed him back.” _

 

_ Kala glanced at him from the corner of her eye and exhaled; deciding that was the right moment. _

_ “You know, I thought you had a crush on Dani before we became friends.” _

 

_ He let out an amused snort and shook his head, “Why?” _

_ “You were always together.”  _

_ It wasn’t true. Daniela and Wolfgang were friends but she never thought there could be something between them, she just needed to start talking about girls and crushes. _

_ “She’s great,  I like her personality. But she’s not my type.” _

_ “She isn’t?” Kala tried to sound as casual as possible.  _

_ “No. I generally prefer curls.” _

 

_ Her heart seemed to stop for a single second. Then she remembered his ex-girlfriend. _

_ “Oh. Like Anja?” _

_ Wolfgang met her eyes with an unreadable look on his face, before sighing bitterly and looking away, refusing to answer her question. _

 

_ She narrowed her eyes and bit her lower lip nervously, scared she might have said something wrong, but stayed quiet. _

_ Before she knew it, they were already outside her house and he said goodbye quickly, kissing her softly on her left cheek before leaving. _

  
  
  


“I need an advice from you. But you can’t laugh.” 

Daniela and Riley stop what they’re doing, painting each other’s nails,  their faces completely serious as they pay attention to her.

“Of course.”

 

Kala looks down at her hands and starts playing with the ring on her annual right finger, the gift Wolfgang had given her on her birthday, and closes her eyes tightly.

“I think Wolfgang and I… we… we will make love for the first time on Friday.”

 

Riley opens her mouth, completely surprised, while Daniela doesn’t bother to hide her enthusiastic grin.

“That’s fucking amazing!” She says and quickly gets up from the floor to sit next to Kala on her bed. Riley does the same, but she has a concerned look on her face instead.

“Have you talked about it?” Riley asks her.

She nods, “We’ve talked about it a few times and on my birthday we decided we would do it this weekend.” Kala lets out a nervous laugh, “I can’t believe it.”

 

“Are you sure you want to do it?” Riley asks, her tone sounding almost accusing towards Wolfgang.

“Yes!” She says loudly without hesitation and then relaxes once more, “But I’m terrified it won’t be… good. For him.”

Daniela laughs and touches Kala’s hair with sisterly compassion, “Oh darling, it’s always good for the guy.”

Riley glares at her and she just shrugs, acting as if she just stated the absolute truth.

 

Kala doesn’t say anything about it, not wanting to accidentally share something Wolfgang had told her during one of their most intimate moments, and decides to focus only on her feelings.

“What if I do something wrong? I don’t want it to be awkward.”

 

“It’s your first time, Kala, it has to be slightly awkward at some point.” Riley wraps an arm around her shoulder and hugs her from the side.

“You have to remember it’s Wolfgang. You love him and he loves you.”

 

If there’s something she’s sure about is that: the love that binds them together, and that’s exactly why she wants their first time to be memorable for both of them.

 

“I know that. I’m sure of that. I just…” She shakes her head, unsure of what she’s about to ask from her friends, “I just need advices. Useful advices…”

Her cheeks and her neck flush with embarrassment while she tries her best to avoid their eyes.

 

“Useful advices. Right. Got it.” Daniela smirks deviously at her and gets up to get a notebook and a pencil from Kala’s desk.

 

She sits right beside her once again, Kala looks at her terrified while Riley simply rolls her eyes playfully, and starts drawing a penis on the blank page.

“You see, a man need stimulation. Hands, tongue. You choose.”

 

“Oh Ganesha,” Kala murmurs under her breath and forces herself to listen very carefully to Daniela’s sudden lesson on male anatomy.

  
  
  
  


_ Wolfgang’s eyes were lost in the bonfire in front of him when she sat next to him on the soft ground, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and touched his arm to catch his attention. _

_ “Aren’t you cold?” She asked him, her hand caressing the leather of his jacket. _

_ “Not at all. Are you?” _

_ She shook her head, her heavy coat and her scarf giving her more warmth than his jacket could ever give her, and took a sip of her glass of wine. _

 

_ “Kala Dandekar. Are you drinking alcohol?” He teased her with a sparkle in his eyes. _

_ “It’s the last day of Winter break! I’m allowed to.” She pouted and he shoved her away playfully before wrapping an arm around her shoulder. _

_ “What were you thinking about so intensely?”  Kala asked him, too curious to keep her mouth shut. _

 

_ Wolfgang seemed to consider his answer carefully before answering, a deep intake of breath showed his hesitation. _

_ “I was thinking about all the things I would like to happen in this new year.” _

_ “What things?” _

_ “Do you want to know?” _

_ She gulped. Her heartbeat accelerated in her chest. _

_ “Yes.” _

 

_ His lips curled into a smile so briefly she almost missed it. _

_ “This year, I hope the girl I like finally understands what I’ve been trying to say for the past few months.” _

 

_ Kala could hear a buzz in her ears, her visions seemed to blur, and she tried to focus on his words; he had never mentioned his interest in a girl during their months of friendship, she had never seen him flirt with anyone. _

_ She felt so frustratingly confused. _

 

_ “What would you do if you were me?” Wolfgang asked her with a flat voice, his emotions completely masked. _

_ She had hated that particular trait of him at first, hated how confident and impassive he seemed to be all the time, looking at everyone with his sharped jaw tilted up, with the air of someone that always knew something more than anyone else. _

_ But slowly, unknowingly, she had grown to love it. _

 

_ “I think you should tell her. Whoever she is.” Kala looked away from him, her teary eyes focused on the blazing red fire. _

_ “Should I?” _

_ “Yes. I’m sure she would appreciate it.” _

 

_ Gently, he touched her chin with his finger, moving her face to meet her brown eyes. Her breath got caught in her throat as she saw his tender gaze. She had never seen him look at her that way. _

_ “I like you, Kala. I tried to ignore these feelings but I can’t.” _

 

_ In that moment, she could have sworn she was the protagonist of some epic romantic movie; if she concentrated enough she could hear a song starting in the background that symbolized the beginning of her new life. _

_ “I-I-I feel the same.” She stuttered, her hands trembled and her chin quivered with emotion. Before she could realize what was happening, he kissed her. Slowly, tenderly, in a way she had never been kissed before.  _

 

_ “This is my happy ending.” She thought as his hands moved in her hair, her heart filling with joy. _

  
  
  
  


Wolfgang and Kala love spending afternoons together doing absolutely nothing; they lay on his bed or his couch and simply watch movies, make out and sleep. And repeat the entire cycle until it was time for her to go back home.

Occasionally, Kala insists on studying as well but he had soon learned the most effective way to distract her. Neck kisses. She isn’t able to focus on anything when his hands are caressing her back and his lips are kissing her neck.

 

They simply like to take advantage of the freedom Irina’s job as a nurse gives them; she is almost never at home before seven and when she is, she likes to give them their space, leaving them alone in the living room while she’s in her room recovering from a long shift.

Kala loves Irina and Irina loves her. The three of them, occasionally joined by Felix, spend most of their time together eating take-away food and having honest, deep conversations around the small kitchen table.

 

Irina had been the one to share the story of Wolfgang’s father with her; Anton Bogdanow had been a cruel, abusive father who had constantly tried to ruin his son and his wife’s lives, turning Wolfgang into an introvert child with serious issues deriving from years of abuse.

Their nightmare had finally ended when Wolfgang had been nine years old and Anton had died in a car accident, much to his family’s relief.

Still, Wolfgang’s traumatic childhood was still an open wound to him and had clearly affected the way he approached everyone.

Kala had stood up from the chair at the end of the story and had hugged a tearful Irina, the two women linked by the angry grief over Wolfgang’s childhood. Then, she had gone to his room, where he had been sleeping peacefully, and laid beside him, holding him close to her.

 

“My mother has the night shift on Friday and asked if we could have lunch together instead of dinner.”

Wolfgang tells her as she runs her fingers through his hair, he yawns and stretches on the couch, his long legs dangling off it.

 

Kala hums thoughtfully, considering the new change of plans.

“Is that a problem?”

“I thought we would have the morning for… ourselves. I don’t think my parents will let me stay the night out.”

 

He tilts his head to look at her and shrugs casually, “Can’t you tell them you’re staying over at Riley’s?”

“You know they don’t like that.”

Wolfgang doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t want to make her feel pressured, he knows her relationship with her parents is completely different from the one with his mother and he doesn’t want to give an advice that would put her in a difficult situation.

“But I could try.” Kala says with a small voice and smiles when he gives her a surprised look, “I really want to… do this, Wolfgang. I don’t want to wait anymore.”

 

Wolfgang lifts up to sit in front of her and pulls her body closer to his. 

“We could always choose another day, another time.”

“No. I want to spend the night in your arms.”

She murmurs against his lips, her eyes fixed on his mouth, brave enough to voice her thoughts but not to look directly at him.

He smiles softly and he caresses her cheek with his thumb, his loving eyes seeming to sparkle as he looks at her with undying love and devotion.

  
  
  


_ Three months of dating. Three months of being completely, utterly in love with someone without a care in the world. They hadn’t said the words yet, both of them too scared they were going too fast - faster than the other, but they constantly showed their unspoken feelings with small gestures. _

_ It was Kala’s first relationship and Wolfgang’s first that had lasted more than two months. They tried to take one day at the time, they still bickered and annoyed each other sometimes but they quickly eased the tension with loving kisses or playful teasing. _

_ They simply lived in their own little world, in a world where nothing else mattered but their young, overwhelming love. _

 

_ “What about your mother?” Kala asked nervously as Wolfgang kissed her neck. _

_ “What about her?” _

_ “Isn’t she coming home soon?” _

 

_ They were making out on his bed after school, as they often did, and Kala knew Irina was bound to come back from work soon. She had started spending so much time at Wolfgang’s house that she already knew his mother shifts. _

 

_ “I guess. We can stop when she arrives.” He said non-chanantaly and kissed her lips loudly, his hands caressing her jeans-covered thighs. _

_ She laughed then and put an hand on his chest to stop him, “I’m not getting caught again by your mother, Wolfgang.” _

 

_ A month and a half after their relationship had started and Kala had grown to feel more comfortable with him, Irina had arrived at home earlier than usual and had caught her on top of Wolfgang during an heated making out session; she had laughed, knocking loudly on the door to let her presence know, and had gracefully introduced herself to a very embarrassed Kala. _

_ After that, Kala had refused to kiss or even touch Wolfgang in his mother’s presence for weeks, much to Irina’s amusement. _

 

_ Wolfgang shook his head amusedly, kissed her chastely on the lips and laid beside her on his bed, he closed his eyes, already dozing off into his afternoon nap and she stared at the sharp features of his face. _

_ “Wolfgang?” She murmured. _

_ “Yes?” _

_ “Does it bother you… that we haven’t had sex yet?” _

 

_ His breath stopped for one single second and he opened his eyes to look seriously at her. _

_ “No. Why would it?” _

_ Kala bit her lip nervously and raised her eyebrows timidly, “Well, I know you’re probably used to… that with other girls and I wondered if you missed it.” _

 

_ He stiffened, his eyes narrowing and his voice lowered into a bitter, almost accusatory, whisper, “I know what people think about me but most of it isn’t true.” _

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ “I’ve had my fair number of experiences with girls. But,” he avoided her eyes and chuckled dismissively to himself, “I’ll be honest with you, Kala. I’ve never had sex in my life.” _

_ He said it so casually, it seemed like a joke to her and she couldn’t help but giggle. _

_ “What?” _

_ “It’s true.” _

_ “But… all these girls… they always imply that…” _

_ “They’re lying.” _

_ Kala shook her head, incredulous and stared deeply into his eyes, “You never deny it though.” _

_ He shrugged and pursed his lips, “Why would I? It’s not anybody’s business.” _

 

_ “You don’t believe me.” He said, he wasn’t upset or angry at it, he understood, “Kala.” he said gently before propping his head up on an elbow and gazing down at her, “I won’t deny that with some girls things went farthest than with others.” _

 

_ “What do you mean?” She asked timidly. _

_ “Do you really want to know?” Wolfgang smirked at the deep blush on her cheeks, accepting that as her answer, and kept going, “But I’ve never had sex with any of them. For some reason, we always got interrupted. And now that you’re in my life, I’m glad of it.” _

 

_ He wasn’t used to share his feelings and she knew that, her chest filled with warmth at his genuine honesty. _

_ “Wolfgang… I…”  _

_ He had always been the most sexual of the two during their brief relationship; at the beginning, she didn’t even feel comfortable with kissing him in public, but as time went on he had encouraged her to let her walls crumble down and follow her heart’s and body’s desires. _

_ Slowly, she had discovered a part of herself she didn’t even know existed and, thanks to him, she felt brave enough to fully explore it. _

 

_ Still, she wasn’t ready to take the last, big step. And he knew that. _

 

_ “Kala, you know I would never pressure you to have sex. We can do it tomorrow, next month, next year or never. Whenever you’re ready.” _

 

_ She felt relieved out of the sudden, she had been so nervous he wanted what all the other boys their age seemed to want and it had been a constant worry in the back of her mind. _

_ He wanted her, that was obvious by the hungry way he kissed her and explored her body, but he had made it clear he cared more about her happiness than his carnal desires.  _

 

_ Kala kissed him frantically and circled his waist with legs as she pinned him down on the bed, the urge to let him know she wanted him just as much as he wanted her too strong to ignore, and together they waited for the right moment to arrive. _

  
  


Wolfgang and Kala swim together in the warm pool, laughing and splashing water, completely unbothered by people’s disapproving looks.

She swims to him and throws her arms around his neck, her legs around his chest under the water, before kissing him loudly, their wet bodies sliding against each other.

 

“Happy Birthday,  _ meri pyar _ .” Kala murmurs against his lips, his charming smile momentarily disorienting her.

“Thank you.” He kisses her again and makes her giggle when his hands reach down to squeeze her ass.

“Wolfgang!” She tries to scold him with an indignant voice but her body presses closer to his before she can stop it.

 

It’s half past eleven in the morning, they’ve been swimming and sunbathing at the public pool for hours celebrating Wolfgang’s birthday, just the two of them.

“We should get going, your mother said lunch would be ready by noon.”

He rolls his eyes playfully and buries his nose in her neck, “Do we really have to?”

“Yes.” Kala gently grabs the hair at the nape of his neck to make him look at her and kisses him once more before they get out of the water.

 

They take more time than usual to get dressed, they’re feeling particular playful and happy and it shows in the way the tease and hug each other while they try do dry their bodies.

An older woman stares at them from afar, a sweet smile on her face as she witness their love.

 

When they arrive to Wolfgang’s house, Irina and Felix are already waiting for them, food served on the table.

“I have to take a shower first.” Wolfgang says and Felix scoffs, shaking his head as he sits on the chair.

“Absolutely not. I’m fucking hungry, sit down and let’s eat.”

 

Kala and Wolfgang reluctantly sit and everyone soon start eating and chatting loudly. Irina has made his favorite dish, Beef Stroganoff, and he silently thanked her with a quick kiss on her cheek while Felix and Kala were busy taking the bottles of beverages from the fridge.

 

As they eat, they start sharing embarrassing stories about Wolfgang to celebrate his special day.

“He put the neighbor’s cat into a washing machine once.” Irina says, shaking her head disapprovingly.

“You did what?!”

“Always the psycho, Wolfie.”

 

Wolfgang raises his hands to justify himself and shrugs, “I was seven. And nothing happened to the cat.”

“Because I managed to unplug the washing machine before you could turn it on, darling.”

Felix laughs, “Why did you even put it inside?”

“He was dirty and I wanted to wash him. Simple.”

“Very considerate.” Kala says and he smirks while he squeezes her thigh under the table. “I knew you would understand.” 

 

They share a knowing look and Felix rolls his eyes before pretending to throw up, Irina simply glances at them with a soft, caring look on her face.

 

“Let’s talk about the time Wolfgang stole a bottle of Vodka from the grocery store when we were fifteen.”

Wolfgang groans and throws his head back, knowing that nothing will stop his best friend from sharing all his most inappropriate stories.

 

For three hours, they talk, laugh and eat; Wolfgang gets uncharacterally embarrassed more than once but he doesn’t care much because he’s surrounded by the most important people in his life.

 

“I’m going to rest before work now but you can stay. All of you.” Irina says as she stands up from the chair and shares a smile with Felix and Kala.

“We will take care of the cleaning, Ms. Irina.” Kala rises from her seat as well and takes Felix’s arm before he can protest.

“What about Wolfie?!”

“It’s his birthday, Felix.” She replies with an annoyed tone.

Together, they go to the sink and start washing the dishes.

 

Irina hugs her son and kisses his head, “Happy Birthday, my darling son.”

He smiles and hugs her tightly, letting himself enjoy her motherly display of affection for a few seconds.

“I know what you’ve planned for tonight.” She murmurs so no one else can hear it and grins when she feels his body stiffen.

“Mom… Don’t start, please.”

“Just use a condom. I’m not going to give you a speech about respecting her wishes because I know I’ve raised you well.”

Wolfgang pulls away from the hug and nods seriously, his blue eyes meeting hers in a silent promise.

 

She kisses him on the forehead and then on his cheek, fondly remembering how he looked so many years ago when he was still a child and caresses his hair. She can feel the tears pricking her eyes and she laughs to ease the emotional tension, “I’m serious, Wolf. I’m too young and pretty to become a grandmother.”

He shakes his head and grins before gesturing towards her bedroom, “Alright. Don’t worry about it.”

Before she leaves, however, she hugs him for the last time and whispers softly in his ear, “Я тебя люблю”.

 

\--

 

Kala stays with Wolfgang and Felix for two more hours before she has to leave; her plans had been to spend all day with Wolfgang but her parents hadn’t approved of that, if she wanted to spend the night out at Riley’s house she had to go back home at a reasonable hour before leaving again.

 

“I’ll be back by eight,” She tells him and they share a knowing smile, both already looking forward to that night.

He kisses her quickly on the lips and she says goodbye to Felix, warning him not to get her boyfriend too drunk.

“Actually, dear Kala, we’re just going to drink Apple juice. It’s upsetting how quickly you assume things.” He replies with a perfect wounded look on his face.

“Of course. How silly of me.”

 

She runs down the stairway of his apartment building with a blissful smile on her face, her heart already beating fast in anticipation.

  
  
  


_ It took her exactly four months and a half to gather the courage to introduce Wolfgang as her boyfriend to her parents. It hadn’t been an easy decision for her, she was too scared they would overreact and forbid her to ever see him again. But as months passed and she saw how the situation affected her and Wolfgang, she realized she couldn’t or wouldn’t hide their relationship anymore. She had to be brave, not only for them but also for herself. And with him by her side, she felt courageous enough to conquer the world. _

 

_ “You come here and introduce us to your…” Priya looked down on Wolfgang and grimaced, “boyfriend. And expect us to accept it?” _

_ Sanyam shook his head at his wife’s lack of tact and offered Wolfgang something to drink in order to ease the tension. _

 

_ Their meeting had been a complete disaster as Kala had predicted; while Sanyam seemed to be open to know him better, despite the disappointment and suspicion shown by his frown, her mother Priya hadn’t approved of their relationship and was very vocal about it, putting Wolfgang in an incredible awkward situation. _

 

_ “No, Dad. We’re leaving.” Kala answered for him and started walking towards the door. _

_ “You’re not going anywhere, Kala Dandekar.” Her mother warned her and they stood still. _

_ Wolfgang let go of her hand, his eyes understanding, he whispered, “You should stay, Süße.” _

_ “No!” She murmured harshly. _

_ “Yes. Your parents are clearly upset and need to speak to you, without me.”  _

_ He kissed her on her forehead, wiping the single tear that fell down on her cheek with his thumb and apologized to her parents; she knew him well enough to know it wasn’t completely sincere. _

_ When he closed the door behind him, she ran towards her bedroom without sparing her parents a glance. _

 

_ \-- _

 

_ It took Priya almost three hours of arguing with her husband to finally go to her daughter’s bedroom and have a conversation with her. _

_ Kala had curled herself into a ball as she cried, her bedroom light was turned off, and her mother could feel her heart break at the sight of her like that. _

 

_ “Kala.” She hesitantly called her daughter and turned the light on, she sat on the bed far from her, not entirely sure how to approach her. _

 

_ Kala didn’t turn to look at her, she didn’t even acknowledge her presence.  _

_ “We need to talk.” _

_ Silence. _

_ Priya decided to keep talking and tell her what she needed to say anyway. _

 

_ “When I was your age, I fell in love with a dashing young man. His name was Maneesh and he worked for my father in his shoes shop.” _

_ Kala seemed to listen carefully to her mother’s words, her head slightly tilted to the side to look at her from her shoulder. _

 

_ “I wanted to marry him and my parents approved of the match. I intended to give up on my studies to be the perfect dutiful wife for him, I was ready to give it all up for him. Even my family’s love and respect if necessary.” _

_ She inhaled and exhaled before finishing her story, her voice growing unsteady as she remembered the first time her heart had been broken. _

_ “Two days before our wedding, I caught him kissing another girl. And he confessed he had been having a relationship with her for months.” _

 

_ Slowly, Kala sat up on the bed and died her tears, her eyes suddenly softening as her mother shared her pain with her. _

_ “What happened after?” _

_ “I broke off our engagement with my family’s support. Two years later I met your father.” _

 

_ Kala opened and closed her mouth completely surprised by this revelation; her mother had never talked about her youth in India nor she had ever been so blunt and honest with her, that was the main reason why she always went to her father for advice. _

 

_ “When you’re so young, love seems eternal and invincible, you forget what’s truly important.” _

_ She told her daughter, her voice soft and loving to let her understand her concern. _

 

_ “I know what’s important to me, Mom.” _

_ “You think that now because your heart has never been broken, my darling.” _

 

_ Kala shook her head firmly, tears suddenly appearing in the corners of her eyes, and she bit her lower lip. _

_ “He will never do that.” She said, completely sure of her statement. _

_ “Kala- ” _

_ “I know he won’t.” _

 

_ Priya went closer to her and ran her fingers through her hair with a sympathetic smile, silently pitying her naivety. _

_ “You sound sure about that.” _

_ “I am.” _

_ “Why?” _

 

_ She glanced down at her hands, her heart beating fast in her chest as it begged her to finally give a name to her feelings, to finally say it out loud to someone. Without hesitation. Without fear. _

_ “Because I love him. And I know he loves me.” Her voice was loud and firm, her chin held high and she looked directly in her mother’s eyes, daring her to doubt their love. _

_ She didn’t.  _

_ Priya simply looked up towards the ceiling, she closed her eyes and took a sharp breath of air, her shoulders relaxed as she seemed to give up on her brief fight, defeated. _

 

_ That was the moment she understood Wolfgang Bogdanow was the love of her daughter’s life and she just had to accept it because nothing she could say or do would change that. _

  
  
  


Wolfgang will remember the look on Kala’s face for the rest of his life. 

She stands still, her wide eyes looking around his dimly lit bedroom and her mouth slightly open in surprise, and he sees how her emotions reflect on her glass face.

 

“It’s… beautiful.”

He had cleaned and tidied his room, changed his sheets and had taken a small lamp from his mother’s bedroom that created a peaceful, romantic atmosphere; on the foot of the bed he had laid petals of white roses, her favorites, and had made sure there was a sweet smell of jasmines in the air.

Wolfgang had tried to hide his surprise for the entire night, refusing to let her into his bedroom when she had arrived and ignoring her curios questions during dinner.

 

“I wanted it to be perfect. For you.” He murmurs as he hugs her from behind, his lips softly kissing her shoulder.

 

She turns around and her eyes meet his, she’s on the verge of crying, overwhelmed with emotions and she traces his lips with her fingers to give herself the strength to keep going.

“Are you alright?” Wolfgang asks, worried she might have changed her mind.

She nods and gulps, “Yes. I’m just nervous.”

“Me too.” He says suddenly and smiles when she widens her eyes, “It’s my first time as well.”

“I know. But you always seem… so confident.”

“Not always. You make me nervous more times than I care to admit, in a good way obviously.”

Wolfgang kisses her mouth to ease their nerves and slowly, carefully, they start to relax in each other’s arms; because when they kiss, their troubles seem to disappear. Because when they kiss, they feel powerful and calm.

 

Their tongues meet with overwhelming need, their hands exploring their bodies as they’ve already done many times before; they walk towards the bed together, never breaking the kiss, and their fingers get bolder under their clothes.

 

Kala is the one to end the kiss, they both take a deep breath and laugh nervously, their foreheads against one another.

Tentatively, she runs her hands on his chest and he smirks before taking off his shirt. It definitely wasn’t the first time she had seen him without a shirt, he seemed to prefer it most of the times they were together, but still she can’t stop the way her body reacts to the sight of his defined abs and his muscular abs.

She touches his body like she has done so many times before and he closes his eyes at the feeling of her cold hands against his warm skin.

 

She traces the length of his torso and stops suddenly once she reaches the V that connects his abdomen to the lowest part of his body; she glances up at him under her eyelashes and he takes her hands in his, encouraging her to zip down his jeans.

The moment she does, she notices the bulge in his underwear and blushes furiously, thankful of the hair covering her flushed cheeks.

Wolfgang lets her eyes and hands wander his body for a few more seconds before he rests his hands on her shoulders, his fingers teasing the thin straps of her dark blue sundress.

 

“I’m not wearing a bra.” Kala murmurs sheepishly, her eyes fixed on his collarbones.

“I know.”

They stay still, both of them unsure of what to do next, until she raises on her tiptoes to kiss him once more; he distances himself, however, sure that once they kiss again they won’t be able to go back.

“Are you sure?” He asks her seriously, all traces of lust on his face gone to show her how important her consent was.

Kala exhales and thinks about courage, about how much she wants all this, and nods, sure of her decision. And to demonstrate him her complete determination, she lets the straps of her dress slip down her shoulders and her dress falls down at her feet.

Wolfgang’s eyes drink on the sight of her, naked in front of him from the waist up for the first time, and cups one breast in his hands before kissing her again.

 

He picks her up to lay her down on the bed and her legs circle his wait once she’s under him.

Wolfgang begins kissing her neck in a familiar way, his own nerves easing by the way her body seemed to relax at his attention; he wanted her to adore every minute, every second of it, only then he could truly enjoy it himself.

 

His tongue traces the delicate lines of her neck before moving further down to her collarbones and the top of her breasts. He looks at her then, his intentions clear in his eyes and she nods eagerly.

They don’t break eye-contact as he licks her left breast, his tongue swirls around her nipple, eliciting a low moan from her that goes straight to his cock.

He automatically closes his eyes to control the sudden wave of want that floods him but he doesn’t stop his movements; he switches to the other breast, his hands and tongue working at the same time as her fingers run through his hair, pressing him closer to her.

 

Wolfgang’s body goes further down on hers and she raises slightly on her elbows when he touches her lightly over the lace of her panties, he’s relieved and satisfied to find her wet but stops immediately to get her consent. 

Kala hesitates for a brief moment, feeling self-conscious once more, and silently scolds herself for being so timid.

He’s about to stand up when she manages to silence her mind and grabs his shoulders to let him stay in the same position. She opens her legs wider as an unspoken invitation.

 

With one hand, he takes her panties off and his eyes fix on her naked pussy for the first time; she resist the urge to close her legs and cover herself under his gaze.

He moves one finger to touch her heated sex and she bites her lower lip at the unexpected pleasure she feels.

“Have you ever done this yourself?” He murmurs, his soft voice causing her to blush, and she shakes her head.

He cautiously teases her folds with one finger before sliding it in and grunts deeply in his throat at her tightness. Her body, however, seems to tense immediately and he stops. “Does it hurt?”

“... A bit. I’m not used to it.” 

His finger is still inside of her and it seems he doesn’t intend to move it anytime soon, something that slightly annoys her. 

Kala raises her hips to encourage him to keep going and her own action surprises her.

 

Wolfang smiles, clearly pleased with himself, and gently slides his finger out to slide it back in once again; he repeats the act until she’s sighing and moaning under him, and her sounds of pleasure increase when he slides one more finger inside of her.

 

She seems to lose control of her body as her hips raise to meet his hands, moving frantically as they try to relieve the growing tension in her. 

He flickers her clit with his thumb then and is rewarded with a loud groan that slips from her lips, he does it again and again while he reaches up to grab her breast with his other hand.

With only a few more flicks, she reaches her climax for the first time and doesn’t even try to stop her deep, loud moan.

 

Kala stares at the ceiling, her whole body trembling with a feeling of utter satisfaction never felt before, her blood pulsing strongly in her veins as she tries to catch her breath.

She seems to remember what has just happened and covers her embarrassed face with her hands.

Wolfgang gently takes them away to look in her eyes and smiles at her softly.

“You don’t have to feel ashamed of your pleasure, Kala. Especially not with me.” 

He kisses her chastely on the lips and she takes a deep breath before grinning teasingly, “Did you learn that with one of your girls?”

 

Wolfgang chuckles, his laugh creating the dimples on his cheeks she adored, and raises his eyebrows at her.

“I thought you didn’t want to know.”

“Right.”

 

They share another kiss, a lazy and slow kiss that they savour greatly, and start grinding their bodies against one another. This friction cause them to inhale sharply and she nervously looks at him as his covered erection rubs against her naked body.

He’s not looking at her and she uses the lack of eye-contact in her favor, to give herself the courage she needs.

 

Kala reaches down to touch him through his underwear, her breath accelerating as he groans in her ear, and boldly takes it off, leaving him completely naked just like her.

Her eyes widen at the sight of his member under the dim glow of the bathroom and he smirks arrogantly.

“Stop being so cocky, yours is the first one I see.”

Wolfgang laughs softly and shrugs casually, “That’s exactly why I’m allowed to be confident. There is no comparison.”

 

She shakes her head amusedly, grateful for the humorous moment, and takes a deep breath before brushing her fingers along his length; he closes his eyes tightly, the rhythm of his breathing accelerates and his hands grips the sheets when she takes him in her hands.

She’s unsure of what to do and lets his sounds of pleasure guide her movements; every time she does something he particularly likes, he moans deeply in her ear to encourage her to keep going.

The scientific side of her mind prompts her to curiously touch the head of his cock and stares at the precome in her fingers.

In just a few minutes, her inexperienced hands turn him into a quivering mess above her and he stops her, grabbing her hands firmly.

 

His lips meet hers and he slides his tongue inside, she moans and grabs his hair, their kiss leaves them completely breathless and, when they separate, they look at each other’s eyes and silently agree they must do it then.

 

Wolfgang moves to open his drawer and takes a condom from it, he hastily tears it open and slides it down his cock, all under Kala’s attentive gaze.

When it keeps sliding off, she sits and tries to help him with it but when she lowers her head to get a better look, she bumps against his nose, hitting him with a loud noise.

She immediately touches his nose with one hand to inspect it while she rubs her own forehead, their eyes meet and they start laughing freely at the ridiculous moment. Their giggles resound into the silent room as they enjoy the momentarily interruption until it starts fading.

 

He goes back to their previous position and knows the apprehensive look in his eyes is mirrored in hers.

“Are you alright?” She murmurs, her voice quivering with nerves.

“Yes. I don’t want to hurt you.”

He says so honestly, his true concern and tenderness clear in his voice, and she is suddenly overwhelmed by the love she feels for him.

 

Kala lands a loving kiss on his lips to reassure him, and herself, of her feelings and her determination; he smiles and his hands wander down her body to squeeze her waist, she lets out a little whimper of anticipation as she opens her legs wider.

His forehead touches hers delicately and their eyes don’t leave each other not even for a second and with a final deep breath coming out of their chests, he slides inside of her.

 

It hurts, more than she had thought, and she instinctively grasps his shoulders and digs her nails into his skin.

He stops immediately, despite the powerful wave of pleasure that hits him, and touches her face gently. She clenches her jaw, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

“We can stop anytime, just tell me.” He says softly but she nods firmly and urges him to keep moving.

Hesitantly, he does. Slowly at first, careful not to hurt her more than he’s already doing, and she’s grateful for his tenderness and concern.

During the first thrusts, the pain hits her so sharply they’re both unable to focus on the raising pleasure but as he keeps moving inside of her, the pace of his movements growing faster, the pain starts to subside as he helps her to relax with gentle touches and sweet words.

 

Before she realizes it, her hips lifts to meet his like she did before and she starts to enjoy the feeling of his cock inside of her. The moment she does, he feels free to get lost in his own lust; the way her tight core clenches and throbs around his member for the first time is something so unfamiliar and powerful he can’t ignore it, for a moment he truly believes he has died and went to heaven.

They keep looking at each other during the whole time; their breaths get synchronized just like their bodies, their eyes shine bright with their overwhelming emotions and she swears she sees tears in his.

 

“I love you so much.” He whispers softly, adoringly.

“I love you so much.” She says it back, with the exact same trembling voice.

And in that moment, everything is perfect. There is no pain, no sadness in their lives. Nothing matters when they’re one, when they’re joined in the most exquisite way and the only thing they hear is each other’s heartbeats pounding inside their own bodies.

 

He thrusts faster inside of her, his hands gripping her hips as he traces kissed down her neck and she moans softly in his ears. His urgent pace tells her he’s close and she runs her fingers down his back until she reaches his ass and squeezes it.

 

“Fuck,” he murmurs against her neck, “Kala, I - “

“Look at me,” she touches his cheek and kisses him softly, enjoying the sweet taste of his lips.

He stares deeply into her eyes and she teases his lower lip with her tongue as he thrusts inside of her one more time and reaches his climax, his loud groan of satisfaction silenced by her mouth.

 

He stays inside of her and his sweaty body is pressed against hers as she runs her fingers through his hair and his shoulders.

“This is the first and last time you don’t come with me.” Wolfgang says so casually yet seriously she can’t help but laugh.

 

With her finger, she tilts his chin up and kisses softly his straight nose, “I’m so happy right now, I don’t care.”

He grins broadly before finally sliding outside of her and throws the condom away. He notices the blood on the sheets and frowns worryingly, quickly he gets up from the bed to take a towel and starts cleaning her thighs with care.

She winces in pain when she moves and he stops moving, “Do you need anything? Ice?” he asks her and she shakes her head.

“I’m just sore.” Kala says sheepishly and shifts on the bed, “Can you lay beside me? I want you to hold me.”

Her chin quivers with a mix of emotion and he does as she asked; he open his arms to hug her and she lays her head on his chest, his hands slowly playing with her curls.

 

“I’m so glad you’re my first.” Wolfgang admits in the intimate atmosphere of the room.

“Me too. My first and only.” 

She knows she will never love anyone like she loves him, she’s sure their love will be eternal and no one will divide them because they will be able to face their problems together, with love. And he knows that as well.

 

Wolfgang kisses her head, suddenly dizzy with the joyful thought of them spending their entire lives together, and whispers, teasingly, “This is I want to do for the rest of my life.”

 

Kala laughs and playfully slaps his chest before tilting her head up and kissing him for the umpteenth time. She could spend all day kissing his full lips, enjoying their softness against hers.

 

“I love you.”

They say at the same time, holding each other tightly in their arms, listening to their slow breathing and time seems to stop only for them as they focus on every detail, from the way his eyes flutter when he looks at her to the feeling of her soft skin on his, to create memories that will last a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> . Kala calls him "My love" in Hindi.  
>  \- Irina tells him "I love you" in Russian.  
> \- The song I used for the title is called The Only One by The Black Keys and I suggest you listen to it because it's beautiful.
> 
>  
> 
> "Wolfgang? A virgin? Can't picture it." WELL I TRIED! I really wanted to explore a world where he was a virgin but still the Wolfgang we all love and care.  
> I hope you liked my take on this!


End file.
